twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo and Lacey
Jo and Lacey is the friendship pairing of Jo Masterson and Lacey on Twisted. Moments Pilot *Danny says he regrets not growing up with Jo and Lacey. *They talked about Danny being released at the beginning of the episode. *They were debating on the stairs about Danny being innocent or not. *Lacey offers to drive Jo, who is drunk, home with Danny. *Jo, even though she was drunk, seemed happy when Lacey pulled up and offered to drive her home. *Lacey invites Jo to Regina's party. *Lacey said, to Danny, that she was sorry for leaving Jo to become popular. *Lacey and Jo originally did not like the idea of Danny returning to Green Grove High, but slowly, they start to rekindle their friendship with Danny (although Jo rekindled her friendship faster with Danny than Lacey). Grief Is a Five Letter Word *Both Jo and Lacey were scared when Danny and Archie had a fight in the canteen. *They both stared at each other in a shocked type of way after the fight. PSA De Resistance *Jo and Lacey talk about the new script written by Danny *Lacey chastised Sarita for playing an embarrassing video of Jo in front of the assembly. Sleeping with the Frenemy *Jo goes to Lacey's sleepover *Jo and Lacey have a conversation in the middle of the night *Jo passes the candy corn to Lacey *Lacey tries to find out why Jo stole from her house. The Fest And The Furious *Lacey compliments Jo on her dress/appearance at the Fall Fest Formal *Jo compliments Lacey on her appearance also at the Fall Fest Formal Three For The Road *In this episode, Jo reveals that she and Lacey drifted apart after Lacey told a girl not to invite Jo to her party in the seventh grade because she would "make it totally suck". Lacey reveals that she did that because it was really difficult to be around Jo and she got tired of being pulled down by her while trying to cope with the murder trauma. Jo is still hurt and fumes off. *Jo and Lacey bicker for the most of this episode. *Lacey apologizes for not inviting Jo to the party in middle school. *Lacey yells that Jo is always the victim during their heated argument. We Need To Talk About Danny *Jo and Lacey meet up at their old fort to discuss how they are going to get Danny to open up about what happened five years ago. *Jo and Lacey confront Danny at Tyler's cemetery party about what he is hiding from them. *Jo and Lacey both end up revealing their secret of knowing that Apartment 413 belonged to Danny's dad, along with their theory that Vikram and Regina might have been involved with each other, as well as that may have played a part in both of their deaths. Docu-Trauma * Lacey does not want to tell Jo about her and Danny dating, because she does not want her to feel like a Third Wheel *Jo is hesitant to tell Danny her feelings, because she, Danny, and Lacey had just started all getting along again, and she's not sure her feelings will be reciprocated. *Lacey and Jo have a special moment of the swing sets talking about dating. *Lacey compliments Jo calling her gorgeous, smart, and funny. She says that there is a right guy out there for Jo. *Jo ask Lacey how she is doing after her break-up from Archie, and she mentions that when Lacey meets the right guy out there for her it will be worth it. The Truth Will Out *Jo went to Lacey's sister's party. *Jo told the truth to Lacey about her dad. *They wanted to be friends if Danny went away. Poison of Interest *They hugged. *They both said they'd care for each other. *Jo told Lacey about her crush on Danny. Trivia *They are two parts of the Danny, Jo, and Lacey friendship. *They drifted apart after coping with Terra's death and Danny's arrest differently; Jo became an outcast and Lacey became popular. *Their mothers, and mutual friend Danny, want them to make up. *After trying to rekindle their friendship in Pilot, PSA De Resistance, and Sleeping with the Frenemy, Jo and Lacey come to understand each other more in Three For The Road. *Towards the end of the season, we see that their friendship is rekindled, though they are not as close as when they were children. *During "The Truth Will Out", Jo invites herself over to Lacey's sister Clara's birthday party for support. Lacey and Jo's rekindled friendship seems to be going strong. *Towards the end of the "Poison of Interest", Lacey and Jo hug each other and say they care about one another. Category:Pairings Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs Category:Protagonists